LEGO Indiana Jones 3: More Great Adventures
LEGO Indiana Jones 3: The Complete Adventures combines both LEGO Indiana Jones video games while adding new features and a new range of levels from the upcoming 5th film and the Young Indiana Jones series. It includes movies 1-5 + Young Indiana Jones T.V. series. It will be announced autumn, 2013. Levels Raiders of the Lost Ark 1. Lost Temple: 'Indiana Jones, Satipo, Barranca, Jock Enemies: Hovitos 2. '''Mountain Escap'e: Indiana Jones, Marion (Nepal) Enemies: Sherpas Bazooka Trooper (Raiders) Nazi Boss Enemies: Giant Sherpa, Arnold Toht 3. '''City of Danger: '''Indiana Jones (Desert), Marion (Cairo) Enemies: Masked Bandit, Machinegun Bandit, Nazi (Desert), Nazi Officer (Desert) Nazi Soldier (Desert) 4. '''Market Mayhem: '''Indiana Jones (Desert), Marion (Cairo) Enemies: Masked Bandit, Sword Bandit, Machinegun Bandit, Nazi(Desert), Nazi Officer(Desert), Nazi Bazooka Soldier(Desert 5. '''Medallion Mystery: '''Indiana Jones (Desert), Sallah Enemies: Nazi(Desert), Nazi Officer(Desert) Boss Enemy: Monkey Man 6. '''Map Room: '''Indiana Jones (Digger), Sallah (Desert) Enemies: Mummy Nazi Bazooka Soldier (Desert) Nazi Soldier (Desert) 7. '''Nazi Camp: '''Indiana Jones (Digger), Sallah (Desert), Arab Digger 8. '''The Well of Souls: '''Indiana Jones, Sallah (Desert), Marion (Dress) 9. '''After the Ark: '''Indiana Jones, Marion (Dress) Enemies: Nazi(Desert), Nazi Bazooka Soldier(Desert), Nazi Pilot Nazi Officer (Desert) Nazi Soldier (Desert) Boss Enemy: Boxing Nazi Mechanic 10. Chasing the Ark:' Indiana Jones, Sallah (Desert) Enemies: Nazi Soldier (Desert) Nazi Bazooka Soldier (Desert) Nazi Officer (Desert) 11. '''Nazi Island:' Indiana Jones (Army), Marion (Pyjama) Enemies: Nazi(Desert), Nazi Officer(Desert), Nazi Bazooka Soldier(Desert) Nazi Soldier (Desert) Radio Nazi 12. Opening the Ark: 'Indiana Jones (Army), Marion (Pyjama) Enemies: Nazi(Desert) Nazi Soldier (Desert) Nazi Bazooka Soldier (Desert) Nazi Officer (Desert) Boss Enemies: Arnold Toht, Herman Dietrich, René Belloq (Rabbi) Temple of Doom 13. '''Nightclub Brawl: ''Indiana Jones (Diner Suit), Willie (Singer) Enemies: Laoche Henchman Boss Enemy: Kao Kan 14. Fast Streets of Shanghai: '''Indiana Jones (Diner Suit), Willie (Singer), Short Round 15. '''Indian Village: '''Indiana Jones, Willie, Short Round 16. Road to Pankot: Indiana Jones, Willie, Short Round Enemies: Pankot Guard Pankot Assassin Pankot Head Assassin 17. '''Indian Jungle: '''Indiana Jones, Willie, Short Round Enemies: Pankot Head Assassin Pankot Guard Pankot Assassin 18. '''Secrets of Pankot: '''Indiana Jones, Willie (Pyjama), Short Round Enemies: Pankot Assassin 19. '''Temple of Kali: '''Indiana Jones, Short Round Enemies: Thuggee, Thuggee Priest 20. '''Kali Curse: '''Short Round, Slave, Indiana Jones (Kali) Enemies: Thuggee, Thuggee Priest Boss Enemy: Chattar Lal (Thuggee) 21. '''Free the Slaves: '''Indiana Jones (Kali), Willie (Ceremony), Short Round, Slave Enemies: Thuggee Boss Enemy: Thuggee Slavedriver 22. '''Escape from Mines: '''Indiana Jones (Kali), Willie, Short Round Enemies: Thuggee 23. '''Minecar Chase: '''Indiana Jones (Kali), Willie, Short Round 24. '''Battle at Bridge: '''Indiana Jones (Kali), Willie, Short Round Enemies: Thuggee Boss Enemy: Mola Ram Last Crusade 25. '''Young Indy: '''Young Indy, Scout Boy Enemies: Grave Robber Boss Enemy: Fedora 26. '''Panama Hat Man: '''Indiana Jones, Marcus Brody Enemies: Sailor Boss Enemy: Panama Hat Man 27. '''Tomb of Sir Richard: '''Indiana Jones (Profesor), Elsa Schneider, Marcus Brody Enemies: Cruciform Sword Brotherhood Members Boss Enemy: Kazim 28. '''Rescue from Castle: '''Indiana Jones, Elsa, Henry Jones Enemies: Nazi, Nazi Officer, Nazi Bazooka Soldier, Machinegun Nazi, Shotgun Nazi Nazi Soldier Boss Enemy: Radio Nazi 29. '''Motorcycle Escape: '''Indiana Jones, Henry Jones Enemies: Nazi Biker Nazi Bazooka Trooper (Crusade) 30. Getting the Book: '''Indiana Jones (Officer), Henry Jones Enemies: Nazi Bazooka Soldier, Machinegun Nazi Bazooka Trooper (Crusade) Nazi Soldier Nazi Boss Enemy: Elsa (Officer) Cameo Appearance: Lego Hitler 31. '''Trouble in Sky: '''Indiana Jones, Henry Jones Enemies: Nazi Soldier Nazi Officer Boss Enemy: Colonel Ernst Vogel 32. '''Escaping from Airplanes: '''Indiana Jones, Henry Jones Enemies: Nazi Pilot 23. '''Reunion with Sallah: '''Indiana Jones, Henry Jones, Sallah (Fez) 24. '''Desert Ambush: '''Indiana Jones, Henry Jones, Sallah (Fez) Enemies: Nazi Officer Nazi Nazi Bazooka Soldier Nazi Soldier Boss Enemies: Nazi Tank (9 hearts) Vogel (Desert) 25. '''Temple of Grail: '''Indiana Jones, Sallah (Fez), Henry Jones, Marcus Brody Enemies: Nazi, Nazi Bazooka Soldier Nazi Soldier Boss Enemy: Walter Donovan Kingdom of the Crystal Skull 26. '''Hangar 51: '''Indiana Jones, Mac, Janitor Enemies: Russian, Machinegun Russian Boss Enemy: Dovchenko 27. '''Doom Town: '''Indiana Jones, Janitor Enemies: Russian, Machinegun Russian 28. '''Motorcycle Chase: '''Indiana Jones, Mutt Williams Enemies: Sportist, Scholar Girl, Russian Agent 29. '''Nazca Asylum: '''Indiana Jones, Mutt 30. '''Tomb of Orellana: '''Indiana Jones, Mutt Enemies: Cementery Warrior 31. '''Soviet Camp: '''Indiana Jones, Mutt, Marion (Jungle), Oxley Enemies: Russian, Machinegun Russian Boss Enemy: Mac 32. '''Jungle Chase: '''Indiana Jones, Mutt, Marion (Jungle), Oxley, Mac Enemies: Russian, Machinegun Russian, Bazuka Russian Soldier Russian Officer Boss Enemy: Irina Spalko 33. '''Siafu Attack: '''Indiana Jones, Oxley Enemies: Russian Boss Enemy: Dovchenko (Jungle) 34. '''River Falls: '''Indiana Jones, Mutt, Marion (Jungle), Oxley, Mac Enemies: Russian Ugha Warrior Ugha Tribesman Machinegun Russian Russian Officer 35. '''Ugha Temple: '''Indiana Jones, Mutt, Marion (Jungle), Oxley, Mac Enemies: Ugha Warrior Ugha Tribesman Boss Enemy: Ugha Tribe Boss 36. '''Akator Fight: '''Indiana Jones, Mutt, Marion (Jungle), Oxley, Mac Enemies: Ugha Warrior Ugha Tribesman 37. '''Akator Ambush: '''Indiana Jones, Mutt, Marion (Jungle), Oxley Enemies: Russian, Machinegun Russian Ugha Tribesman Russian Officer Ugha Warrior Ugha Boss Boss Enemy: Irina Spalko Bonus 38. Mountain Shack: Indiana Jones Satipo Marion (Nepal) Sallah Enemies: Hovitos Sherpa Brawler Nazi Soldier Nazi Officer Nazi 39. Airstrip Asylum: Indiana Jones Jock 40. Mountian Cave: Indiana Jones Short Round Enemies: Thuggee 41. Princess Rescue Indiana Jones Willie Young Indinaa Jones Chronicals 42. Adventures Indiana Jones Abner Enemies: Russian 43. Next Race Indiana Jones Abner Enemies: Russian 44, House Indiana Jones Mutt Enemies: Nazi Soldier Nazi Bazooka Soldier Nazi Officer 45. Next Door Neighbor Indiana Jones Marion Enemies: Russian, Machinegun Russian lego studio action adventure lego build and level, all characters ,battles,fall & all friends & ragdoll & play your friends. Desert of the Red Diamond ---- ---- Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images Category:Video Games based on Movies